Ultrawoman Corona
by Celsius Fate
Summary: Zero has been assigned to watch over Earth after defeating Belial's forces. He is tasked to bring back a hidden Ultra to the Land of Light, only to realise the new Ultra is none other than his sister...
1. Chapter I: Awakening

**Summary: Zero has been assigned to watch over Earth after defeating Belial's forces. He is tasked to bring back a hidden Ultra to the Land of Light, only to realise the new Ultra is none other than his sister. Mirai wanted nothing more than to live in peace after losing her family to Empera Seijin's attack 13 years prior. When a fateful encounter triggers her true heritage as a Ultrawoman, Mirai is forced between accepting her destiny or fighting against everything she stands for. However she must make a choice soon for a growing darkness is making its way into the universe, and she holds the key to Earth's very survival.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Ultraman aside from my OC**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ultrawoman Corona**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter I: Awakening**

-Land of-Land of Light, 2018-

Zero's victorious battle over Kaiser Belial and his forces was not unheard of in the Land of Light. The entire population was aware of Zero's actions and were rejoicing at the wondrous news. Seven was proud of his son and his accomplishments, having understood he was no longer the naive Ultra he once was when he attempted to steal the Plasma Spark. If Seven hadn't stopped his son in time, he would have become a second Belial, and Seven shuddered at that thought alone.

"Oyaji! I've returned," Zero's voice drowned out Seven's inner thoughts.

"Welcome back my son," Seven said as everyone cheered upon seeing Zero.

The young Ultra had been traveling the world with a group he formed known as Ultimate Force Zero, comprised of beings Zero had met on his adventures. They had been ridding the universe of any remnants of Belial's forces since the battle. Seven did miss his son during the latter's travels and was glad to finally see him return home to the Land of Light.

"Zero, son of Seven, you have done a great service to the Land of Light by ridding us of Belial's presence," Father of Ultra said as he landed beside the duo.

"I only did what I had to do to protect the universe," Zero replied.

"Zero, it's time you become a guardian of a planet. As one of the strongest Ultras in the Land of Light, you have proven yourself worthy."

The young Ultra was stunned by those words. Him protect a planet? Of all people, they're letting him become a guardian?

Seven nudged his son in the ribs and Zero cleared his throat.

"I am honored to become the guardian of a planet. Which one will I be guarding?"

"One that your father guarded in the past," Father of Ultra revealed, turning to look at Seven.

"Earth."

"But why me? Surely Dyna or Tiga would be a better choice than a rookie like myself."

Zero's small protest elicted chuckles from the other Ultras. The Ultra hadn't been on M78 long enough to realize the veteran Ultras were still with their hosts. Then again, Father of Ultra did speak about getting them to return home.

"Dyna is still planet hopping with his crew, and don't even get me started on Tiga. Gaia seems content on remaining with his host, which leaves you as the next best candidate."

"Ah right..."

Damn that Dyna for planet hopping!

"I will leave right away," Zero bowed to the others but was pulled aside by Mother of Ultra.

"Zero, there's something I need you to do."

"What is it Mother?" he inquired, wondering why she wanted to speak to him in private.

Mother of Ultra glanced around to make sure there was no one around.

"I've detected faint traces of a new Ultra on Earth. If you find that person, bring them home to the Land of Light."

"Alright. I'll keep an eye out for the new Ultra."

"Thank you Zero."

Mebius came over to the younger Ultra and bumped him on the shoulder.

"So I heard you're assigned to protect Earth?" Mebius asked.

"Weren't you the last guardian of Earth?"

"I was, and no one has been selected after I left. I wasn't surprised when they chose you honestly, you deserve it after saving us from Belial."

Zero rubbed his head sheepishly and gave a nod to the older Ultra.

"Good luck. If you ever need help, don't forget you can always call me."

"Thanks Mebius."

* * *

-Japan, Tokyo-

"See you tomorrow Hayama-san!"

Mirai waved as her last patient for the day left the clinic. Closing the door quietly and locking it in place, Mirai took off her doctor's coat and hung it on the hook beside her jacket. Today's patients were many like usual but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. It was flu season and many sought her for their annual flu shot. She lost count of how many shots she had given during the day.

All she wanted to do was go home and relax for the evening.

Slipping into her regular clothes for the day, Mirai locked up her clinic and headed towards her car. Along the way the pendant around her neck began to glow, something that's never happened before, prompting her to pull it out and study it.

She didn't know where the pendant came from, as it had been a gift from her mother before she passed away. The only thing her mother said was it was a key to finding her father, but Mirai never paid much attention to it. As far as she was concerned, her father doesn't exist. She was raised by her mother her entire life, and that was all she was going to acknowledge.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, Mirai started her car and began the long drive home.

* * *

-Outer Space-

Rings of asteroids hurled past Zero as the Ultra flew towards his destination.

He couldn't believe he had been assigned to guard Earth.

The planet his father once guarded long ago.

A part of him was anxious to see what kind of planet Earth was, while the other was excited to be even given a planet to watch over. He turned to avoid a meteorite crashing into him and saw a familiar shadow up ahead.

"Yo Dyna!" he called out.

Ultraman Dyna heard the call and hovered in place, turning to see Zero flying towards him.

"Zero? What are you doing here?" the older Ultra asked.

"I should be asking you that! How long do you plan on planet hopping with that crew of yours? You and Gaia are both the same, refusing to return home. You know the others miss you a lot." Zero replied, smacking his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Are you in a rush to get me back to the Land of Light or something?" Dyna chuckled, peering over Zero's shoulder when he spotted new figures coming their way.

Zero sensed it too and peered around.

"Ginga, Victory, X, why are you here? Even Orb is with you guys," Zero was perplexed to see so many Ultras in one spot.

"Defending the world from evil like we usually do," Ginga said with a chuckle.

"Knock it off Hikaru," Shou said from within Victory.

"Yeah yeah. Let's get back before the others wondered if we've been kidnapped."

Ginga and Victory flew off after bidding the others farewell.

"We were just patrolling the area to make sure no remnants of darkness remained," X said, indicating to him and Orb.

"Thank you for your hard work," Zero said jokingly.

Dyna chuckled at this and after a brief conversation, the group split up to go their separate ways. Zero focused his destination on Earth and saw a faint light glow in the distance, almost like a beacon calling his name. The only other time this happened was when he protected Emerana's planet, when a beacon called out to him as well. Perhaps this was another sign.

He headed in that direction.

* * *

Home.

The only place Mirai truly ever felt at peace.

Closing the door behind her, Mirai dropped her keys and purse on the chair, then went into her bedroom. The empty spot next to her bed was a faint reminder of the relationship she once had with her deceased boyfriend. She missed his warmth and the way he held her at night, whispering sweet things in her ear until she fell asleep against his chest.

They were due to be married.

Until that day arrived.

The day she lost everything.

Even now Mirai could still see everything clearly inside her mind like a movie.

It was just a regular day at work, one where she was about to head home to celebrate her birthday with Takumi and her mother. They had planned a lovely dinner at a small restaurant famous for their omakase. She was about to get into her car when a loud rumble tore through the streets, and people began screaming when they saw a giant monster emerge from the ground.

Mirai followed the crowd as they ran through the streets. That was when she saw her mother and Takumi trapped in his car, with the monster coming closer to where they were. She had screamed their names and began running towards them, but it was too late. The monster stomped down on the ground and crushed the car beneath its feet.

Her mother and Takumi died right before her eyes.

She screamed in anguish as a Ultraman suddenly appeared to fight off the monster, but she didn't care. That was the day she began to hate anything that had to do with the giants and the monsters they fought.

Sighing to herself, Mirai sat down on the futon and ran a hand gently through the sheets.

Sometimes she dreaded going to bed, mainly because she would dream of that day, but also because of a mysterious voice that's been whispering to her lately. She had no idea who or what it was, but the voice would whisper strange things to her. It was one of the reasons Mirai didn't want to go to bed.

* * *

Earth was such a beautiful planet.

Zero landed near a forest and looked around to make sure he hadn't been spotted. His timer began blinking at that moment, with Zero muttering to himself about the need to find a host. His father did explain that Earth's sun wasn't like the Plasma Spark back home, which meant it couldn't be converted into energy. He had to find a host or risk fading out of existence. The last time he ran out of energy, Ultraman Noa ended up reviving him alongside the Ultimate Aegis. This time he wouldn't have that luxury of being revived by an ancient Ultraman.

Hearing someone scream in terror, Zero looked over and saw a man being beaten by several robbers before proceeding to take his belongings. Normally Zero wouldn't even consider such a man for a host, but times were dire and the man looked like he was on the verge of death. Maybe he could find another host later or something, but the beeping on his timer was a constant reminder that he needed to make a decision soon.

"Guess I gotta break the rules this once," Zero said before merging with the man.

Once the merge was complete and he had control of the man's body, Zero slowly pushed himself up and felt around the pockets of the jacket he was wearing. Finding a card of some sorts, he yanked it out and looked at the writing.

"Kaneshiro Takuya," Zero said to himself.

So his host's name was Takuya.

After managing to figure out where his host lived, Zero proceeded to head in that direction.

* * *

Mirai woke up covered in a cold sweat, the same nightmare plaguing her dreams ever since the day of the incident. The pendant clinging against her damp skin was glowing again, prompting her to look down at it curiously. The pendant had been a gift from her late mother, on the day of her twenty-first birthday. Her mother never said anything about the origins of the necklace, only that her father planned on giving it to her the day she was born.

Glancing over to the clock on the wall, Mirai realized she was going to be late for her shift to work if she didn't get her butt out of the bed. Scrambling around the house while brushing her teeth, she barely managed to gulp down a piece of toast before running out of her apartment.

Once she arrived at the hospital, Mirai hurriedly changed into her white coat and began making her rounds around the floor.

* * *

Zero groaned as his host's body ached everywhere, even in places he thought wasn't possible. Humans sure were fragile beings if being knocked out caused this much damage to their bodies. Memories of last night were somewhat foggy as the Ultra slowly sat up in bed, the only thing he could remember was somehow finding the house his host lived in, before blacking out from the damage he had suffered.

Now that his body was finally adjusting to the planet, Zero knew his work had only begun. Mother of Ultra had entrusted him with finding a hidden Ultra here on Earth, but where would he even begin? The planet wasn't exactly small and humanity as a population was pretty large to begin with. Zero suddenly recalled the mysterious light he saw while in space, the light that guided him towards Earth like a beacon.

Could that be a sign of sorts?

Pushing himself out of bed and into the bathroom, Zero stood under the shower for a good while to gather his thoughts.

A bright light enveloped him at that moment and the Ultra covered his eyes briefly, then lowered his hand to find his father, Zoffy, Ace, Taro and several other Ultras standing before him. He knew what had happened, the others must have reached out to him telepathically.

"Oyaji? What's going on?" Zero asked in confusion.

"Zero there is something...we didn't tell you back on M78," Seven said while the others kept their solemn expressions.

"What's happening?"

"We know Mother of Ultra asked you to seek out a hidden Ultra on Earth," Taro said.

"What about it?" Zero frowned, even more perplexed than ever.

Zoffy exchanged a brief look with Seven.

"That Ultra is your sister," Seven revealed.

"Sister? Oyaji you're not making any sense. You never said I had any siblings! I thought I was your only child!"

Seven rested a hand on his son's shoulder to calm him down.

"Your sister was born in the Land of Light like you were, but all of us realized her birth would bring great disaster upon her life, so we hid her on Earth with a human female I trusted. We did it to protect her from Belial, because if he knew of her powers, he would surely try to take her."

"But Belial is dead. I defeated him at the Monster Graveyard," Zero countered as he struggled to keep his temper under control.

"Yes, which is the reason why it is finally safe to bring her back to the Land of Light. Her powers have begun lashing out and unless she realizes who she is, it will cause her great harm mentally and physically," Taro said.

"What is so special about my sister that Belial would want her for himself?"

The other Ultras shifted slightly.

"Your sister...she has the ability to take a Ultra's power and use it for herself. Imagine what Belial would do if he got hold of her. He could use her to take all our powers away and render us defenseless."

Now Zero was really perplexed.

"Ginga has that ability, Orb and Geed do as well, why is that such a big deal?"

"My son, Orb, Ginga and Geed merely borrow our powers to fight on the battlefield. Your sister doesn't just borrow our powers, she can claim it as her own and unless she wishes it, permanently keep our powers for herself."

Now it was clear to the young Ultra why his father had to keep his sister hidden away. The ability to take a Ultra's power was unheard of in the Land of Light, and if Belial had learned of her existence back then...Zero shuddered as he imagined what he would have done to her.

"Do you understand now why we had to hide her away?" Zoffy inquired, noticing Zero going quiet.

"Yes. I get it but why did you wait until now to tell me I have a sister?" Zero glared at his father accusingly.

"We couldn't risk Belial learning of her existence, and given your impulsive actions in the past, we were worried you would go charging off to find her."

Seven had a point.

"If you find her, bring her home to us so we may reunite as a family."

"What is her name?" Zero asked.

"Mirai. Hayama Mirai."

* * *

Mirai sneezed at that moment as she was just about to take a drink of water.

"Is someone talking about me?" she wondered, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"Mirai-san let's go out for lunch!" Ayame said, popping into her office with a grin.

"Sure. I'm due for a break," Mirai answered, stretching her arms above head.

The two girls grabbed their coats and headed out the door, they were barely a foot away from the hospital entrance when screams filled the air. Mirai scanned her surroundings and saw a giant monster emerge from a hole in the ground and begin rampaging around.

"What is that!" Ayame screamed in terror.

The doctor had no answer for her as the monster locked gazes with Mirai. She flinched when a voice mysteriously began speaking inside her mind.

_I finally found you, daughter of Seven, join me and we'll raise the darkness together!_

"Get out of my head!" Mirai shouted, hunching over and holding her hands over both ears.

"Look out!" Mirai vaguely heard Ayame scream.

Before the monster could reach down and grab her, a bright pillar of light blinded Mirai momentarily. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a giant fighting off the monster and immediately recognized him.

"Ultraman..."

* * *

Zero transformed just in time before the monster could grab a innocent human from the ground.

"Let's get this over with," he said and kicked the monster away from the girl.

The monster let out a roar as a voice telepathically called out to the Ultra.

_Ultraman Zero, this does not concern you! Leave before I destroy you!_

"I'd like to see you try," Zero scoffed, cocking his head to the side tauntingly.

_Lunazela, destroy this Ultraman and bring me my prize!_

The monster roared again and charged towards Zero, its horn glowing in preparation to unleash a charged attack of sorts. Unleashing his Sluggers at the beast, Zero grabbed it by the neck, narrowly avoiding being impaled by the horn while his Sluggers did a boomerang return, slicing through Lunazela's thick hide. Using its claws, Lunazela slashed at the Ultraman, making him release his hold around its neck.

Opening its mouth for a beam attack, Lunazela unleashed a blue stream of fire towards Zero. The Ultraman rolled to the side and quickly switched forms, knowing he had to defeat the monster before it could cause anymore damage.

"Strong Corona Zero!"

Gathering energy into his hands via his Ultimate Bracelet, Zero unleashed his signature attack against Lunazela.

"Garnate Buster!"

* * *

Mirai watched the entire battle unfold as the Ultraman engaged in combat with the monster that tried to kidnap her. Her entire body trembled in fright, as if she was witnessing that day all over again. Though the Ultraman was powerful, Mirai had a feeling the alien wasn't just some simple monster that can be beaten with a powerful attack. When the giant of light unleashed a powerful move on it, she saw the monster absorb the energy in the middle of its chest.

"Be careful!" she screamed.

As if having heard her screams, the Ultraman was distracted when he looked at her. This opening gave the alien a chance to fire a red beam at him, knocking him off balance and tumbling into several buildings behind.

"Zero!" Mirai shouted.

_'Zero? How did I know his name is Zero?'_

That beam attack seemed to knock the wind out of Zero and the alien charged up for a final attack.

"No!"

A strange device suddenly materialized on her hand and Mirai studied it briefly. The device resembled a bracer of sorts with a blue jewel in the center, and a voice in her head told her to raise it in the air.

Raising the same hand in the air, Mirai spun the jewel in the center and allowed the light to cover her body, then she pressed down on the same jewel and the bracer glowed brightly. A bright light swallowed her at that moment, and Mirai began freaking out when she realised she couldn't see what was going on with her body.

When the light faded away, Mirai was shocked to find herself transformed into a red-blue giantess.

"What the hell?" she said, looking down at her hands in shock.

_You have finally embraced who you truly are._

"Who goes there!?" she demanded.

The same giantess she just transformed into emerged from the bright light.

_I am Corona, your true heritage as a Ultrawoman has finally been revealed._

"What do you mean I'm a Ultrawoman? I'm a normal human being! I can't be...I can't be a Ultra!"

_Hayama Mirai is your earthly identity, your true heritage is the daughter of Ultraseven, the sister of Ultraman Zero. When you were born, your father sent you away to Earth to protect you from Belial and his forces. Now that Belial has been defeated, your powers have awakened. I am thou, thou art I, we are two halves of a whole. I was merely sleeping within you, until you were ready to become who you were meant to be._

Mirai couldn't believe what was happening.

Of all the people, _she_ was a Ultrawoman.

"So what's going to happen to me now?" she asked incredulously.

_First we must defeat Lunazela, alongside our brother Zero, we are one of the strongest Ultras to ever be born. We have the ability to take a Ultra's power for ourselves and use it in battle._

"Take a Ultra's power?..."

_I will explain more to you later. First we must defeat that alien before more harm can come to the people._

"How!? I can't fight!"

_We are one, do not be afraid. You are an Ultra, fighting is in your blood. Let your senses guide you and you will be fine._

* * *

Zero was shocked to find a Ultrawoman standing before him when the light faded away. Could she be the one his father spoke of?

Her transformed state resembled his and Seven's to a certain degree, only she lacked the sluggers they had. Instead she had a bracelet-like device on her right hand that formed into a knuckle grip, leading Zero to wonder if that was what allowed her to take another Ultra's ability to use as her own.

She was also slightly shorter than he was.

"Are you alright Zero?" she asked, holding a hand out to him.

"I am. Are you my sister?" he grabbed her hand and straightened up.

"I am Corona," the other Ultra confirmed.

"Let's beat this guy together," Zero said.

Corona gave a nod and ran forward to unleash a kick to the alien's abdomen while Zero changed forms yet again.

"Luna Miracle Zero," his suit took on a blue-grey hue.

"Miracle Zero Slugger!"

He shot his hand forward and his Sluggers formed into three identical pairs, striking through Lunazela's hide in various places, causing the alien to roar in anger. Corona followed up with a upper cut to the chin, sending Lunazela flying upwards towards the sky.

"Wide Zero Shot!"

"Solarium Grenade!"

Zero's shot hit Lunazela first while Corona charged up a blast of energy between her hands, the unleashed it at the same spot her brother had hit.

The combined force of their attack was enough to disintegrate Lunazela as the alien disappeared in a burst of bright light.

Mirai had no idea how she did it, but somehow she managed to defeat the monster with Zero's help.

"Oh my god..." she breathed in shock.

"Corona?"

Her head turned to find Zero looking at her.

"S-Stay away!" she said frantically.

"What do you mean? You're my sister aren't you? I'm not going to hurt you," Zero tried to reassure.

"No! Stay away!" Mirai said, a bit more forcefully now that the shock of the battle wore away.

The bracelet around her right hand began glowing brightly at that point just as Mirai slapped Zero's hand away from her. Something happened at that moment and Mirai could feel a new power flow into her body. She lifted up her hand and saw a light flicker inside the bracelet, while Zero was suddenly forced back into his regular form.

"What the heck? I didn't change back," the Ultra said in confusion.

"What's going on!?" Mirai shrieked in alarm when her body changed into a form that suspiciously resembled Zero's Luna Miracle state.

"You...did you just..."

Not knowing what to do any longer, Mirai cancelled her transformation, leaving Zero with his basic form while he tried to stop her.

"Damn it, now I have to get my powers back from her."

Zero undid his transformation as well but it was already too late, his sister was gone from the area. Knowing he couldn't do anything unless she relinquished his Luna Miracle form back, the Ultra decided to contact his father and ask him for advice.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_How is the first chapter? _

_See you next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_

**Alien Profile**

**Name: Lunazela**

**Height: 51 meters**

**Weight: 15,000 tons**

**Abilities: Can absorb an Ultra's beam attacks and redirect them back, able to withstand high temperatures, capable of unleashing a charged attack from its horn**

**Threat level: Medium**


	2. Chapter II: Reluctance

**Summary: Zero has been assigned to watch over Earth after defeating Belial's forces. He is tasked to bring back a hidden Ultra to the Land of Light, only to realise the new Ultra is none other than his sister. Mirai wanted nothing more than to live in peace after losing her family to Empera Seijin's attack 13 years prior. When a fateful encounter triggers her true heritage as a Ultrawoman, Mirai is forced between accepting her destiny or fighting against everything she stands for. However she must make a choice soon for a growing darkness is making its way into the universe, and she holds the key to Earth's very survival.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Ultraman aside from my OC**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ultrawoman Corona**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter II: Reluctance**

The sudden battle with Lunazela and transforming into a Ultrawoman for the first time, the shock was too much for Mirai to handle. She was currently curled up under her blankets, after somehow making it home through the daze she was in. Of all the things that could happen to her, transforming into a Ultrawoman was the last thing on her list. What the hell was she supposed to do now? Was fate truly that cruel to force her into becoming the one thing that robbed her of her family?

"Why me," she sobbed into her pillow.

_Mirai, listen to me._

"Shut up! You're the cause of all of this!" Mirai screamed when Corona tried reaching out to her.

_I know what happened. I saw the deaths of your mother and loved one during my slumber. I know you despise Ultra beings but fighting against your destiny will not do either of us good. The longer you deny your heritage, the more danger you're in. The power within will lash out and cause you physical and mental harm._

"I don't care! I'd rather die than be a Ultrawoman!" she said defiantly.

_Our father went through a lot of pain and trouble to hide you on Earth, don't let his actions be in vain Mirai. You are Japanese, you know what Mirai means don't you?_

"Future..."

_Yes, you are the future of the Land of Light._

"No. I refuse to accept this."

_Mirai-_

Closing off the mental connection to Corona, Mirai wiped her eyes with her hand and was about to get up from the bed when her cellphone began to ring. An unknown number was flashing on the screen which she would normally ignore, but something in her gut was telling her to answer this call.

"Hello?"

"Hayama Mirai-san?" a mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?" Mirai demanded, sitting up straighter once the stranger said her name.

"I am Morimiya Hayate. I work for the organization known as GUARD serving as a captain. We have witnessed the battle between you, Ultraman Zero and Lunazela. We would like to extend a formal invitation for you to join us as a member."

GUARD.

Galactic United Alliance against Renegade Destroyers, an organization formed in wake of the alien attacks to combat the growing threat. Mirai had heard of them during her work as a doctor, with several of her patients being associates with members of said organization.

Why would they want her to join out of the blue?

"Why do you want me to join? What is your plan?" she asked suspiciously.

"We understand you are an Ultra with ties to Ultraman Zero. Earth has gone too long without a protector and we wish to recruit you to defend the planet from any future attacks to our planet."

Why can't people just leave her alone?

"Thank you for the offer but I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down," she said.

"I understand. If you wish to ever change your mind, you may contact me on this number. Good day Hayama-san."

The line went dead.

Tossing her phone aside, Mirai buried herself under the covers and drifted into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Zero sent out a distress signal to let the others know he needed their help. His sister somehow just stole his powers and ran off to who knows where. Not that he had anything against his sibling, but the Ultra would prefer if he kept his own powers to himself. Perhaps his father could convince her to return his powers to him. First they would need to track her down.

"Zero, we received your message. What's the emergency?" Mebius and Seven arrived in the abandoned parking lot where Zero sent the SOS.

"I met my sister and she stole my Strong Corona form from me," Zero said.

The other two Ultras were taken aback by this and exchanged looks.

"She took your Strong Corona form from you?" Seven asked, his voice taking on a serious tone.

"Yes. Her right hand glowed when she slapped my hand away and next thing I knew, I was standing there in my regular form."

"What was she doing when this happened? Was she aware of it?" Mebius asked.

"She was freaking out over the fact she had just become a Ultra," Zero supplied, trying to recall the events.

"It seems she's having a hard time accepting her true heritage. Shall I go talk to her nii-san?" Mebius asked as he glanced over to Seven.

"Both of us will go. You share the same name as her in your human form, perhaps she will see a kindred spirit in you. Also, it's time I have a talk with my daughter. It's been so many years after all," Seven said.

"Oyaji, she seems really intent on not having anything to do with us."

At this Mebius coughed and cleared his throat rather uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Mebius?" Zero noticed the odd movements.

"I think I know why she hates us," Mebius answered.

"Why is that?"

Mebius rubbed his head with one hand and mumbled something but neither father nor son could make out what he had said.

"Stop mumbling and speak a more clearly," Zero said, resisting the urge to shake his friend violently.

"When I was fighting Empera Seijin back then, the alien caused quite a few deaths in the process of its rampage. I tried to save as many as I could but even with Hikari's help, we couldn't save all of them. Mirai's hatred for us might be because her family was among the casualties of the battle that day."

Seven stood there in silence.

Zero covered his face with a hand and shook his head from side to side.

"I will speak to my daughter about this. Let us go find her," Seven finally said while Zero smacked Mebius for what he had done.

* * *

-GUARD Headquarters, Shinjuku-

Hayate knew he was taking a shot at the dark when he contacted Hayama Mirai in regards to having her join their ranks. In all honesty, he was actually expecting her to decline the offer, which the latter actually did over the phone. He would have been surprised if she accepted without hesitation, but if the information on her file was accurate, that would have taken a miracle.

"No good?" Riku, his second-in-command- asked upon seeing the neutral expression on Hayate's face.

"Nope. She turned down the offer," he confirmed.

"Do you think she'll turn around?"

"I hope so. Ever since Mebius departed back for M78, Earth has gone too long without a guardian. Thankfully it has been relatively peaceful since then but the recent monster activities has me worried. Do we have any information on the new Ultra that appeared?"

Riku typed something into the computer and information on the new Ultra was pulled up on the screen.

"Aside from his name being Zero, we don't have much to go on about this new Ultra. Though the resemblance between him and Corona is strikingly similar, almost like they're-"

"Siblings," Hayate finished.

"Yea, almost like they're siblings. The only thing we managed to get from that fight was Corona taking Zero's powers for herself. Watch this video here," Riku pressed another button and a playback of the battle against Lunazela started.

When Lunazela was defeated, Corona struck Zero and somehow absorbed his combat form into her right hand.

"So Corona has the power to take an Ultra's power for herself?" Hayate mused.

"It would appear so."

* * *

-Ginga and Victory's world-

Returning to their own universe after responding to Zero's request to clear out any of Belial's remaining forces, Shou and Hikaru were more than glad to be back home where they belong. Dark Lugiel's defeat enabled the Spark Dolls to regain their true forms, something Hikaru was truly grateful for the day he found the Ginga Spark which started this crazy journey of him being an Ultraman.

Though Ginga departed once the battle was over, the Ultra promised to return should trouble arise in the future. Hikaru thought that would be the last time he'd ever see Ginga, until the Ultra returned with Zero by his side asking for his help. Naturally Hikaru jumped at the chance to aid his friend, and the two of them bonded once more. Shou also offered to lend his help as Victory, and the three of them left Earth to travel the universe.

Now they were finally back.

"Hikaru! Shou! Welcome back!"

The two Ultras glanced down and saw their fellow UPG members greeting them excitedly.

"This is certainly the welcome party," Hikaru chuckled from within Ginga.

"Were you expecting them to neglect us or something?" Shou asked, turning his head while Victory mimicked his movements.

"It's great to be back."

The two friends cancelled their transformation and were immediately tackled to the ground by their friends in their eagerness to embrace them.

"Did you meet other Ultras? What were they like? Tell us everything!"

"Give them room to breathe," Jinno reprimanded.

Hikaru and Shou untangled themselves from their friends and stood up, dusting off their jackets in the process. Ginga communicated telepathically to his host about remaining longer with him, something Hikaru was ecstatic about.

"Did Ginga say something to you?" Shou asked, noticing how Hikaru had his eyes closed.

"He's saying he wants to remain with me for now," the former answered.

"Good, I won't have to fight alone as Victory."

"I thought you liked having the spotlight to yourself," Hikaru joked.

"Not when I'm getting my ass handed to me from multiple directions," Shou countered, nudging his friend on the shoulder.

"So I'm just a cushion for you?"

"Pretty much."

"Stop bickering and let's head back to UPG!"

* * *

-X's world-

The ordeal with Murunau and being transformed into a jewel was more than enough for X as the Ultra recalled being captured. If it wasn't for Orb who saved him, Ginga and Victory, who knows what else Murunau would have done to Earth. Thanks to that experience, X and Orb became good friends with the latter willing to journey to their universe and stay with them for a while.

"Are you sure you want to stay with us Gai-san?" Daichi inquired from within X as they flew through another asteroid belt.

"Yea. It's been a while since I last had company anyways," Gai replied.

"What about the guys from SSP? It was thanks to them we were able to defeat Murunau," Daichi said.

Gai chuckled at Daichi's comment but said nothing.

_Daichi, we're home._

"Welcome to the Earth of this universe," Daichi announced as the two giants landed.

"Daichi! X!"

Everyone in Xio ran out to greet their friend but stopped upon seeing another Ultraman standing beside their friend.

"Another Ultraman..." Shotaro said under his breath.

"His design is different from Ginga and Victory though," Sayuri commented.

"Another chance to study a new Ultraman!" Rui exclaimed excitedly.

The two cancelled their transformations and Daichi was swarmed by his friends.

"Daichi! We were so worried when you disappeared! What happened?" Sayuri asked.

"It's a long story. Let me introduce you to Gai, he is Ultraman Orb."

All eyes fell upon Gai as the latter shifted uncomfortably from all the stares he was given.

"Ultraman Orb?" Shotaro repeated.

"Yes. I come from O-50, a planet that's far away from Earth."

"Then you're not an Earthling!?" Mamoru said as he and Rui proceeded to examine every inch of Gai.

"Alright, stop it the both of you."

Daichi laughed as Gai became flustered over being touched and examined.

* * *

It really wasn't easy tracking Mirai down thanks to how large Japan was, but after honing their senses to spot another Ultra being, Seven and Mebius finally located Mirai at a local park where she was quietly sitting on a bench overlooking a lake. Zero wasn't with the two since he didn't want to make things worse, or have his Luna Miracle form stolen either so he remained at the house where his host lived. Taking on their human forms in order to approach her, Seven indicated for Mebius to speak first.

"Hayama Mirai-san?" Mebius asked quietly, approaching her from the front.

Mirai blinked and looked up.

"I am. Who might you be?" she responded.

"I'm Hibino Mirai," the latter answered.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Mirai furrowed her brows together.

"I'm an Ultraman like you."

"No. Stop. I don't want to hear anymore," Mirai got up and started walking away only to find her path blocked by someone.

"Mirai, it's been so long my daughter."

A dozen emotions ran through Mirai's mind the moment she heard the stranger call her daughter. How could she have a father? Her mother never said anything about her father, all this time Mirai just assumed he left them when she was young. She spent her entire life believing her father abandoned her at birth because he didn't want her, so why was this man suddenly calling himself her father?!

"I don't have a father. I never did," she replied bitterly, stepping back to go around the man.

Seven placed a hand on Mirai's shoulder, exerting a little strength to hold her back.

"Listen to what I have to say. If you wish to leave after that, I won't stop you."

"Fine."

Seven walked towards the lake and beckoned for Mirai to follow, leaving Mebius on his own while the pair talked in private. Mirai was apprehensive about the entire situation, and her senses were on high alert. She didn't trust this person who claimed to be her father.

"You were born in the Land of Light, on a planet known as M78, home to the Ultra beings. Your mother was a brilliant scientist and I fell for her kindred spirit and unwavering courage. We were happy together as a family, and I looked forward to raising you to become a Ultra warrior in your own right."

"If what you say is true, if you are indeed my father, then why did you abandon me here on Earth!? Why did you never show yourself to me!"

"The day you were born was the happiest day in my life, but Ultraman King revealed to your mother and I the fate that would befall you, should you be allowed to grow up in the Land of Light. You've witnessed your powers first-hand haven't you? When you inadvertently took your brother's powers for yourself."

Mirai recalled the moment when her right hand glowed while transformed as Corona, and how a new power surged into her body after smacking Zero's hand away.

"Your ability to take another Ultra's powers for yourself is unprecedented, the very first case of its kind in our world. If Belial had laid hands on you back then, he could have used you to destroy our planet."

Belial.

Mirai was familiar to a certain extent in regards to Belial.

"What do you mean Belial could have used me to destroy the planet?"

"Belial was once an Ultraman like you and I, young and full of potential but thirsting for power. He tried to take the Plasma Spark for himself, but the immense energy overwhelmed him. For that act he was banished from the Land of Light, and was possessed by Raybrad Seijin, transforming him into the Belial that we knew of. Your brother defeated him at the Monster Graveyard, and it was thanks to this we were finally able to reunite."

The young doctor scoffed at this.

"This is hardly a reunion," she spat, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm sorry for never contacting you, but we couldn't risk Belial discovering your existence."

"So you just left me here on Earth to fend for myself? What kind of a father does that to their own daughter?" Mirai asked angrily, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

The older Ultra embraced his daughter for the first time and held her tightly.

"Come back to us Mirai," he said.

"No. I can't. I'm sorry," she replied before breaking off the hug and running away.

"Mirai-san!" Mebius started to chase after her.

"Let her go Mebius," Seven called out.

"Are you sure about this nii-san?" Mebius asked hesitantly.

"She has to accept her powers on her own. Forcing her to do so won't do any of us good. Come, let's return to Zero."

* * *

-GUARD Headquarters-

"I'm detecting strong seismic activity near point 2-3-6!" Kyouka said as her fingers typed away on the keyboard.

"Pull up the nearby cameras and let's see if we can make out what's causing it!" Hayate ordered.

"Roger!"

Several cameras belonging the nearby location of Shibuya popped up on the large screen, and the group immediately honed in on a monster emerging from the ground.

"Isn't that..."

"Gargorgon..." Hayate finished.

"Why is it here?" Riku said, staring at the screen in concern.

"In any case we can't allow it to petrify any citizens or harm buildings. Mobilize Strike Team Garuda and Strike Team Wolf!"

"Roger!" Riku spoke into the brace on his hand and disappeared from the command room.

"Now then...Hayama Mirai...will you transform once again?"

* * *

Mirai was on her way home after the encounter with the man who claimed to be her father. Her mind was all over the place, causing her to be unaware of her surroundings. Only when screams echoed all around did she finally snap out of her stupor. Someone bumped into her from the right and gripped her arms tightly.

"Run! Get away from here!" the stranger said.

"What's going on?" Mirai asked in confusion.

"There's a monster on the loose! Run before you're caught up in it!"

Then the stranger fled with other bystanders as everyone scrambled to get away from the alien. Mirai saw said monster looming in the distance and then heard the sound of jets flying over head. Tilting her head skyward to see what it was, the doctor recognized the fighters belonging to GUARD. The jets released several missiles at the monster but it before the missiles could hit, the alien turned them into stone and Mirai watched in horror as the petrified projectiles crashed onto the ground, causing explosions all around.

_That alien is Gargorgon, with the ability to petrify its opponents. You must take it out before more innocent lives are lost!_

"I want nothing to do with this!" Mirai hissed, forcing Corona to stay dormant but the Ultra side of her refused to stay quiet.

_You cannot escape your fate no matter how hard you fight Mirai. You were born an Ultra, protecting the lives of the innocent and defending peace is in your blood! Embrace your destiny and merge with me! Your mother and beloved would not wish to see you as the cause of death!_

Corona was right.

They wouldn't want her to carry the guilt of innocent blood on her hands.

"Fine. I'll transform but not because I accept being an Ultra," Mirai reluctantly said.

_Raise the Corona Brace in the air and call your true name!._

Lifting her left hand with the bracer in the air, Mirai took a deep breath and steeled herself mentally.

"Corona!"

A burst of light surrounded Mirai and she found herself transformed as Corona, landing gracefully on her feet in front of the alien and holding her hands out in a defensive stance.

_Remember Mirai, we are one, do not fear. Let your instincts guide your hand and you will be fine._

"Thanks for reminding me," Mirai said sarcastically from within.

The monster sensed her presence and turned to face her, giving Mirai a glimpse of its face for the first time. She was instantly revolted by its appearance and fought the urge to throw up. It had three heads with the middle housing one single eyeball, and two tails at the back. On its head were horns that reminded Mirai of ram horns that she'd see in the mountainside areas of Japan.

_If you get caught in her beam, you will be turned to stone. Avoid her gaze at all costs Mirai, or else we are finished._

"That's a her?" Mirai asked, staring at the alien incredulously.

_She comes!_

Gargorgon charged towards Corona and tried to knock her off balance at first, but Mirai was able to dodge to the side before it could ram into her. The tails then struck from under her feet, knocking the Ultra off balance as Corona was thrown onto her back. Gargorgon jumped into the air and tried to slam into her that way, but Mirai threw her hands out and a shield formed in front of her body, which the alien crashed into instead of her flesh.

_Throw it like a boomerang!_

"Throw it?"

Mirai raised her hand back and struck forward, watching in fascination as the shield spiralled out like a shuriken, striking off one of Gargorgon's tails. The alien roared in anger and launched a barrage of lightning bolts at her, forcing Corona to go on the defensive with her shield. With each bolt that struck, Mirai could feel her feet being ever slightly pushed back.

"Damn she's strong."

A storm of missiles struck Gargorgon from the left, ending the lightning bolts and giving Corona breathing room as she looked to the left and saw the two jets from earlier.

* * *

"Alright!" Riku shouted when the missiles hit Gargorgon dead on.

"Who is that new Ultra? I've never seen her before," Lily said.

"I think Riku mentioned her name was Corona?" Ryouma answered from the front.

"Save the idle chatter for later. Focus on backing up Corona for now!" Riku ordered, turning his Striker around.

The team focused on firing at Gargorgon to give Corona breathing room, but soon they noticed her hide was thick enough to withstand twenty missile barrages. Not to mention the tail the Ultra cut off had regenerated.

"Regeneration? What the hell, that's not fair!" Akira grumbled.

"Photon laser!" Hayate ordered over the comm system.

"Roger!"

* * *

The distraction provided by GUARD was enough to give Mirai a chance to catch her breath as she stood back up. Gargorgon was busy trying to swat the jets out of the sky and unleashing bolts of lightning, giving Mirai an opening to strike it down.

"Her hide is tough and she can regenerate body parts, how can I beat this thing?"

_You absorbed Zero's power earlier, perhaps you can put it to good use here._

Zero's power?

That strange form from that slap?

"How am I going to do that?"

_Cross your arms in front of you, raise it over your head and the power will flow into your body._

Mirai did just that and watched in shock as her form changed to the one she took from Zero earlier. Power surged through her entire body and she charged forward, leaping into the air and extending her right foot out, kicking Gargorgon right in the chest. Zero's stronger form powered up her own attacks, and Mirai was surprised to watch the alien soar through the air.

"Holy..."

_Focus Mirai._

"Right..."

Gargorgon clearly didn't appreciate being kicked and sent flying because as soon as it got back on its feet, it assaulted her with more lightning bolts. Mirai barely managed to throw up her barrier when one bolt blasted her on the right shoulder. The pain she felt was real and Mirai grunted from it, but did her best to hold the shield in place. The two jets from GUARD flew past her head and fired missiles at the alien, but Gargorgon knocked them away with her tail.

One of the jets was caught in the attack and began spiraling towards the Earth with a broken engine.

"No!"

Ignoring the lightning bolts being thrown her way, Corona dived and held her hands out just in time to catch the jet before it could plummet to the ground. Upon inspection of the jet and seeing the pilot was safe, she gently set it down on the ground away from the fight. Suddenly the gem in front of her chest began to blink red and she looked down at it in confusion.

"What's going on?"

_You're nearing your time limit. Unlike father and brother, we have yet to tap into our full potential as an Ultra, we can't convert the sunlight into energy like they can. You must end the battle before the timer runs out._

"What will happen if it does?"

_We die._

"Death doesn't sound so bad right now..."

Realizing it was no match for Corona now that she was powered up, Gargorgon focused her attacks on the surrounding area, toppling buildings and sending debris flying everywhere. Mirai scrambled forward to blast away any remnants that got too close to civilians and the alien used this chance to teleport in front of the Ultra before slashing at her with claws.

The force of the sudden attack knocked the wind out of Mirai and she crashed into one of the buildings behind, with pieces of rubble littered all around. Mirai groaned and tried to move but it felt like her body had no strength left, and the timer on her chest blinked even more rapidly. As if sensing her opponent was near defeat, Gargorgon raised her tails and prepared to unleash her petrifying beam on the Ultra.

'Is the the end for me?' Mirai thought as she willed her body to move.

"Exceed Slash!"

A powerful attack from above stopped Gargorgon from firing its beam at Mirai, and she craned her neck around to see a giant emerge from a portal in the sky and land beside her. This new giant had to be another Ultraman only he seemed more futuristic compared to Zero's form. In place of his ears were round hemispheres that suspiciously resembled headphones, and for a second Mirai found herself laughing at that thought.

"Who is he?"

_Ultraman X, an Ultra from another universe._

"Ultraman X..."

* * *

Daichi and X arrived at the new universe after chasing Gargorgon through their own. When they saw the alien knocking down the Ultra of this universe, they quickly assumed their Exceed X form and stopped it from petrifying her.

_Daichi we need to end this quickly._

"I know. Let's do this X-san!"

The duo helped the Ultra stand up.

"Are you alright?" Daichi asked.

"Y-Yea. Thanks for the help," the Ultra replied.

"I'm Oozora Daichi, you are?"

"Hayama Mirai, Ultrawoman Corona."

_Let's defeat this thing together Corona, _X said.

_It is an honor to fight alongside you X._

The duo turned and prepared to renew their assault on Gargorgon as the alien roared in anger.

* * *

**Alien Profile**

**Name**: Gargorgon

**Height**: 55 m

**Weight**: 50,000 ton

**Origin**: Space

**Threat Level**: High

I decided to throw Gargorgon in here for nostalgia

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Name**: Hayama Mirai (葉山 未來)

**Age**: 26

**Alias**: Ultrawoman Corona

**Height**: 5'11

**Weight**: 120 lbs

**Nationality**: Japanese

**Affiliation**: GUARD Japanese Branch, Strike Team Garuda

**Background**: Mirai grew up on Earth without knowledge of her heritage as an Ultra. Her mother never mentioned a word to her, instead the only thing she was given was a pendant that supposedly belonged to her father. After graduating from college with a medical degree, Mirai became a doctor at the hospital in her town, and quickly became the top surgeon known for her precision and accurate diagnosis of patients. A tragedy struck on the day she was about to marry her fiancé, when Mebius failed to protect her family from Empera Seijin. As a result, Mirai grew to hate anything that had to do with the Land of Light and the Ultra warriors tasked with protecting the universe. In an ironic twist of fate, a run-in with Ultraman Zero revealed her true nature as a Ultra, something Mirai does not accept thanks in part to that day. With the ability to take another Ultra's powers for herself, Mirai is seen as one of the strongest Ultras in the Land of Light alongside her brother. Despite refusing to join GUARD at first, she finally relents and accepts after much persuasion from Ozora Daichi, the human host of Ultraman X.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Celsius Fate~_

**Next time: X and Corona defeat Gargorgon together with the latter growing a soft spot for X and his human host. Seven and Mebius return to the Land of Light after receiving a message from Father of Ultra in regards to a new evil. Zero remains on Earth to watch over his sister while trying to convince her to return his powers to him. Hayate approaches Mirai in person with another chance to join GUARD, which she finally accepts after persuasion from Daichi.**


	3. Chapter III: Acceptance

**Summary: Zero has been assigned to watch over Earth after defeating Belial's forces. He is tasked to bring back a hidden Ultra to the Land of Light, only to realise the new Ultra is none other than his sister. Mirai wanted nothing more than to live in peace after losing her family to Empera Seijin's attack 13 years prior. When a fateful encounter triggers her true heritage as a Ultrawoman, Mirai is forced between accepting her destiny or fighting against everything she stands for. However she must make a choice soon for a growing darkness is making its way into the universe, and she holds the key to Earth's very survival.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Ultraman aside from my OC**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ultrawoman Corona**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter III: Acceptance**

"Oyaji are we really not going to intervene? Her timer is blinking!" Zero exclaimed as the trio observed Mirai from afar.

"No. Let this be a test of her resolve in accepting her destiny," Seven replied.

Zero bit his lips but didn't argue with his father. Instead he turned back to watch the fight in apprehension, until he saw Mirai being knocked down and unable to move. He was just about to transform to help her when a wormhole opened in the sky and X appeared from it, wearing a copy of his Aegis armor. The Ultra chuckled to himself at the sight, having forgotten X did the same thing to rescue his human friend the very first time they met as well.

"Is that a new Ultraman? I've never seen him before," Mebius said as he went to stand beside Zero.

"It's Ultraman X."

"Ultraman X?"

"I ran into him a while back when I was chasing Bandero. A friend of his had been taken hostage so I went after them to Planet Guillermo, I met X there when he managed to follow me using a copy of my Aegis armor. The kid's got guts for going that far, I'll give you that."

"It's a wonderful thing to have comrades we can rely on," Mebius added.

The younger Ultra gave a nod.

"Yea. It is," Zero said with a smile.

* * *

Ultraman X was a formidable fighter.

Mirai observed how none of his attacks were wasted on Gargorgon, every slash he made had a mark, every stab had a specific target. For a split second, Mirai found herself jealous of his skills. He looked like a graceful dancer on the battlefield, dodging every move with ease and catching the alien off guard at every attempt. If only she could somehow fight like him.

"Exceed Illusion!"

X split himself into several copies of different colors and proceeded to slash relentlessly at Gargorgon, weakening it enough for Mirai to finish it off.

"Now Corona!"

"R-Right!"

She concentrated all her power into her arms and watched as her hands glowed in response.

"Corona Buster!"

Raising her arms overhead Mirai crossed them over her chest and unleashed a wave of pure energy at Gargorgon, destroying the alien for good as its body exploded. Having used up all of her energy, Corona's knees buckled and she fell on the ground while her timer blinked even more rapidly. X sheathed his XLugger and went over to the exhausted Ultra, helping her back onto her feet.

"Are you alright?" Daichi asked.

"Just tired," Mirai replied.

_You fought admirably_, X added.

_It is a great compliment to hear it from one of my senpai Ultra_, Corona responded while Mirai resisted the urge to smack herself.

The two of them cancelled their transformations and Mirai leaned heavily against Daichi for support, the latter wrapping an arm around her waist to help her stand. They barely managed to take ten steps when GUARD members approached them from the front, and Mirai gave them a weary look.

"Who are you people?" Daichi asked when he saw them approaching.

"We are members of GUARD, who might you be?" one of the males replied.

"Ozora Daichi of Xio, Ultraman X."

"You're that new Ultraman who helped defeat Gargorgon!? Amazing!" the female members exclaimed excitedly.

"What do you want?" Mirai cut straight to the point.

Two members stepped aside as a third approached from behind.

"I'm Hayate, we've spoken on the phone before."

Mirai studied the captain carefully and winced when Daichi's hand brushed against the area where Gargorgon's attack had hit. Daichi felt her cringe slightly and turned to look at her wound. The area where Gargorgon had hit was red and bleeding, the scarlet liquid seeping through Mirai's shirt.

"You're hurt," he said worriedly.

"I'm fine," Mirai brushed off the concern.

"You're bleeding through your shirt."

"Just a flesh wound."

"You should get it looked at anyways," Daichi insisted.

"Later. Why are you here Morimiya Hayate? I thought I turned down the offer to join GUARD."

Hayate beckoned for Riku to administer first aid to Mirai's wound, which the latter didn't protest to due to her exhaustion. Daichi shifted his grip on Mirai's shoulder to let the GUARD member do his job.

"I'm here to offer you another chance. You have limitless potential, think of how many lives you can save as an Ultra."

"Please stop with the hero aspect of this. I don't want to join you nor do I want to fight as Corona anymore."

"Mirai-san, I think it would benefit both sides if you joined them," Daichi said quietly.

"No-"

"It's hard to fight on your own. Whenever I'm feeling upset or down, my friends always manage to cheer me up. Especially after meeting X, I realized I wasn't fighting alone. Everyone was there with me back in my universe, when we were fighting against Greeza. I was nearly digitized until my friends brought me back, don't think you have to do this by yourself."

Daichi made a good point, Mirai couldn't find a rebuttal for his words. When she was younger, she had several best friends she always did everything together with. Mirai honestly thought they would remain friends well into their adult lives, until the day Takumi asked her out and they turned their backs on her. That was the day she realized how fragile friendships really were, and vowed to not go through the same experience that isolated her from others. Yet it was friendship that allowed her to conquer Gargorgon today, when X and Daichi came for her despite not being acquainted.

"Daichi-san is correct. You are not fighting this alone. We may not know what happened to you in the past, but we in GUARD are willing to stand by your side no matter what."

Hesitant brown ping-ponged between Hayate and Daichi while Mirai's mind went into overdrive.

"Fine. I accept your offer," Mirai said as she held a hand out towards Hayate.

The captain grasped her hand firmly in his and they shook in agreement.

"Welcome to the team, Hayama Mirai."

* * *

"Ultraman X...he has a peculiar fighting style," Mebius said after the battle was over.

"I had Victory train X in swordsmanship during the Guar Army incident," Zero supplied.

"I see."

Seven turned to face the other two Ultras.

"She has made up her mind," he said.

"Oyaji you mean?"

"Yes. I sense she is slowly starting to accept her birthright as an Ultra."

Before the trio could elaborate further on how to help Mirai, all of them received a telepathic message from Father of Ultra.

_Seven, Mebius, return to M78. There's a growing darkness that Ultraman King has sensed, we must discuss how to combat this new threat. Zero, you are to remain on Earth as its defender in case the planet is targeted again._

All three exchanged looks of concern.

_Understood. Mebius and I are coming back._

The telepathic link ended and Zero gave a solemn nod to his father and his friend.

"Protect your sister, Zero. She has not awakened to her full powers as an Ultra."

"I know. I need to retrieve my Strong Corona form from her as well."

Seven and Mebius transformed into their Ultra forms and flew off towards space, leaving Zero to watch as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

-GUARD Headquarters-

Hayate invited Daichi to come along with them back to their base in Shinjuku once the matter with Mirai joining them was settled. The base was located at the base of a mountain, and extended at least twenty acres outwards. The government certainly wasted no expense in creating this division to combat the growing alien threats that keep appearing in Japan. The doors slid open and two people hurried out to greet the entourage upon their return.

"Hayate-san! Welcome back!"

"Thank you Sakura."

The one called Sakura glanced over to where Mirai was being supported by Daichi.

"Is she perhaps Hayama Mirai-san?"

"Indeed. She will become the newest member of GUARD."

"And the one next to her?..."

"I'm Ozora Daichi, a member of Xio."

Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Xio? I've never heard of it."

"That's because I come from a different universe," Daichi explained with a embarrassed smile.

"Eh!?"

The leader cleared his throat and ushered everyone inside before they could swarm around Daichi.

"Mirai-san, how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted but somewhat better."

"I can't stay here for too long, but this won't be the last time we'll see each other. Too many Ultras on Earth has an effect of throwing things out of whack."

"So you're leaving?" Mirai felt sadness upon hearing this.

"We're all connected under the sky. Don't ever think you're alone," Daichi said.

Giving her a warm embrace, Daichi stepped back and took out his X-Devizer while Mirai watched on in silence. A rare smile began to form on her lips as the two locked eyes, and the former gave her a reassuring nod.

"I'll see you again Mirai," Daichi said before transforming into X.

* * *

Once the necessary procedures to induct Mirai in as an official member of GUARD was finished, Sakura showed the newest member to her personal room inside the base. Mirai wondered why everyone lived on the premise but after Hayate explained it was for their own safety, and to protect their family members, it made sense to Mirai save the family part.

"Here's your room Hayama-san," Sakura said after sliding the key card into the reader.

"Mirai is fine," she took the card from Sakura and pocketed it.

"Is it true you're an Ultra? What about that guy from earlier? Is he one too?" Sakura gushed excitedly, grabbing Mirai by the shoulders.

"Y-Yea, can you please let go of me?"

Sakura released her and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I get worked up when Ultras are involved."

"I can tell," Mirai gave a rare smile.

"So? Are you?"

The two girls went over to sit on the bed while Sakura got a cup of tea for her new teammate. Mirai took a sip and allowed the liquid to warm up her insides, though she was mainly using this as a chance to avoid answering her, but something was telling her Sakura wasn't the type to give up so easily.

"I'm Ultrawoman Corona, and the one you saw with me earlier is Ultraman X, he comes from another universe."

"There's other universes? That's so cool!"

"You don't think I'm crazy? You actually believe all this?" Mirai asked incredulously.

"You're talking to someone who fights monsters from outer space for a living, of course I believe you."

Mirai laughed at her own comment.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

-Land of Light-

Seven and Mebius arrived back in the Land of Light in time to see several Ultras being rushed to the healing quarters, with Mother of Ultra right behind giving orders. She gave a brief nod to Seven and hurried away while the Space Garrison unit all landed in front of the duo.

"What's going on?" Seven inquired of Father of Ultra.

"There's been an outbreak of dark energy emanating from the Monster Graveyard. Hikari was the first to spot it and requested back up to help cleanse the evil aura, but the aura tainted the lights in their bodies. Mother of Ultra is doing what she can to keep it from spreading through their entire system, but unless we find the source and eliminate it, the Land of Light is in peril."

"Monster Graveyard...could Belial's spirit somehow be causing trouble again?" Mebius said.

"No. This is not Belial's work. Something far more evil has awoken and I'm afraid the universe will be threatened once more," Father of Ultra replied.

Hikari suddenly landed beside Mebius and almost fell on one knee if the latter hadn't caught him in time.

"Hikari! What's wrong?"

"The aura is stronger than I thought. It nearly consumed my light but I somehow managed to escape," Hikari explained as he leaned against Mebius.

"We need to investigate this before things get out of hand."

"I agree."

* * *

Zero reached out telepathically to his sister to meet and return his powers, which she responded without hesitation. He was taken aback by her willingness to meet with him after their very first run in with each other. He suggested meeting up at the park where Seven revealed their relationship as a family to her, and Mirai said she'd be there shortly. Naturally Zero was the first to arrive, and paced the area a little until he saw his sister approaching from behind.

"Mirai!"

"Zero," Mirai walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Daichi-san helped open my mind up a lot," she replied.

"That's good."

Mirai gave her brother a good look over.

"Is this your human form while you're on Earth?"

"I don't have a human form."

"Then?..."

"I was nearly out of energy when I arrived here, and I saw my host being beaten up so I merged with him to save his life. Normally I would never choose someone like him, but desperate times call for desperate measures. His consciousness is sleeping inside, leaving me in charge of his body," he explained to his confused sister.

"I see..."

Clearing his throat to ease the awkward situation he put himself in, Zero looked at his sister and smiled.

"So...can I have my powers back?"

"Oh yea. Um..how do I do this?"

"Hold out your right hand and I'll grab onto it. Focus on the power inside that doesn't belong and imagine it flowing back into my body."

Doing what Zero suggested to return his powers, Mirai held out her right hand and closed her eyes to concentrate her powers. Searching deep within for the part of her that doesn't belong, she found a part of her that didn't belong in her body. Next, she concentrated on having it flow out of her and back into Zero's body, and a small gasp escaped her lips when she actually felt something happening.

"Did I do it?" she asked once the process was complete.

"I feel it. My Strong Corona form is back," Zero confirmed.

"Sorry for taking it from you. I...never realized what sort of powers I had until..."

Zero smiled and hugged his sister tightly, grateful that she was no longer resisting him.

"Mother of Ultra asked me to bring you back to the Land of Light."

"Zero..."

"I won't take you back yet. Not until you're comfortable to go on your own free will," Zero finished.

His words reassured Mirai she wouldn't be taken to the Land of Light without her consent, something she was awfully glad to hear about. The last thing she wanted was to be brought to another planet in another universe somewhere, and be forced to meet other Ultras whom she'd never seen before.

"Until the time comes, I'm going to have to train you."

"Train me?" Mirai blinked several times.

"Do you see the way you fight? I'm surprised you can even manage to hold out that long. You're my sister, Seven's daughter, I'll train you to become the strongest Ultra if it's the last thing I do."

"Go easy on me?" Mirai gave a nervous laugh.

She was going to regret this.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_See you next chapter!_

_Celsius Fate~_

**Next time: Mirai begins training with Zero to improve her fighting prowess and tap into her true powers. An ancient evil stirs at the Monster Graveyard, forcing Mebius and Hikari to track it down. The Ultramen of the other universes feel the approaching evil and gather at the Land of Light to discuss their strategy. A kaiju appears near the area where Mirai is training, and she takes it on alongside her brother, only to discover it cannot be harmed by conventional means...**


	4. Chapter IV: Land of Light

**Summary: Zero has been assigned to watch over Earth after defeating Belial's forces. He is tasked to bring back a hidden Ultra to the Land of Light, only to realise the new Ultra is none other than his sister. Mirai wanted nothing more than to live in peace after losing her family to Empera Seijin's attack 13 years prior. When a fateful encounter triggers her true heritage as a Ultrawoman, Mirai is forced between accepting her destiny or fighting against everything she stands for. However she must make a choice soon for a growing darkness is making its way into the universe, and she holds the key to Earth's very survival.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Ultraman aside from my OC**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ultrawoman Corona**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter IV: Land of Light**

Zero wasn't kidding when he said he was going to train her. Her older brother took her to a far-off planet inhabited by no one and immediately jumped into action. This was the first time Mirai ever had any sort of training, and she wasn't sure if her body was up to it. The only thing she was glad for was telling Hayate where she would be going, with the captain promising to contact her if anything happened back on Earth. Hurray for interstellar communication technology? Mirai didn't know how these things worked, but when Hayate handed her an ordinary looking cellphone, she assumed it was the communication device he was talking about.

"Are you sure about this?" she had asked.

"Yes. We managed to obtain more information about Zero and we know he's one of the strongest Ultras out there with his own team of heroes. Take all the time you need for your training, if anything comes up we'll contact you on this," Hayate had answered.

"Come on little sister, focus!"

Mirai snapped out of her daze and rolled out of the way as Zero tried to land a kick on her.

"Focus," Mirai muttered.

Her brother charged at her again but she swivelled out of the way and aimed a kick of her own, catching Zero off-guard when her leg came in contact with the small of his back. He felt the kick and flipped backwards several times to orient himself, chuckle to himself for his little sister's antics. She definitely has potential in her to become a great warrior, all Zero had to do was guide her down the right path.

"Not bad," he said.

"Are we going to do this all day?" Mirai asked, panting slightly from exhaustion.

"As long as it takes for you to improve your prowess," Zero confirmed.

Mirai groaned.

* * *

-Land of Light-

Father of Ultra watched as the newest generation of Ultra warriors landed in the land of light, with some of them reverting to their human hosts to give them a glimpse of the home planet of where Ultras originated from. Hikari, Shou, Daichi and Gai greeted each other upon spotting one another at the entrance. Ultraman Geed's host Riku stood there awkwardly until Gai went over to the youngster, bringing him over to join the others.

"Gai-san," Riku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who might you be?"

"Ah, I'm Asakura Riku! Ultraman Geed."

The other humans exchanged glances and smiled at him.

"So you're Belial's son?" one of the guys said.

"I'd prefer if you didn't refer to me as such," Riku muttered.

"Shou's just messing with you. I'm Raido Hikari, Ultraman Ginga's host."

"Shou, Ultraman Victory."

"I'm Ozora Daichi, Ultraman X."

Riku was amazed to be meeting all the newest generation of Ultras at the Land of Light. He had heard of other universes having an Earth of their own, and that planet was protected by its own Ultra. Apart from Gai whom he met during the Gilbaris incident, Riku harboured a wish to meet the other Ultras, who knew they'd be meeting like this? He looked up when giant footsteps approached them from behind.

"I am Father of Ultra, welcome to the Land of Light. I am glad to finally meet all of the newest Ultra warriors sworn to protect the peace of the universe, especially you Ultraman Geed."

"M-Me?" Riku pointed at himself in confusion.

"Yes. Your victory over Gilbaris is not unknown within the Land of Light," Mother of Ultra said as she joined her husband.

"You've grown into a fine Ultra warrior," Father of Ultra finished.

"I couldn't have done it without Gai-san and the others who believed in me," Riku said with an embarrassed smile.

"It seems we have two more newcomers," Mother noted.

Everyone turned towards the entrance just in time to see two Ultraman land. Gai examined the two new warriors carefully and his eyes widened in shock upon recognizing who they were.

"Don't push me Katsu-nii!" the blue Ultraman said.

"Woah!"

The two giants of Light managed to cancel their transformation before they toppled over, revealing two humans standing in their place.

"So this is the fabled Land of Light?"

"Amazing..."

"Welcome, Ultra warriors."

The brothers spun around and stumbled back in shock upon seeing Father of Ultra.

"Oh my god!"

"Tell me I'm dreaming Katsu-nii," the younger brother said.

"You are not dreaming. You are standing in the Land of Light."

"Who might you be?" Riku asked.

"Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu," Gai answered for the siblings.

Both brothers glanced in his direction.

"How did you know our identities?"

"Because I come from the same planet as Rosso and Blu, the legends of what they had done haven't gone unknown on O-50. Thirteen centuries ago, the two of them left alongside Grigio to stop Reugosite but everyone lost contact with the siblings and assumed the worse. I'm glad to see they managed to survive," Gai explained.

"Well I'm glad you got to find out Rosso and Blu survived. I'm Minato Katsumi, Ultraman Rosso."

"I'm Minato Isami, Ultraman Blu."

"Gai, Ultraman Orb."

Another quick round of introductions was made as the siblings became familiar with the other new Ultra warriors. Neither had expected this outcome after receiving a mysterious message in the sky that only they somehow could read. Upon decoding it to be a message asking them to gather in the Land of Light, naturally the Minato brothers became excited and took off immediately without telling Asahi or their father.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let us get to the important topic of why you have been summoned here."

Seven appeared in his human form and approached the group of humans with Mebius as Hibino Mirai. The two senior Ultras smiled at the group and dipped their heads in greeting when the entourage realized who they were.

"Ultra Seven-san and Mebius-san, I can't believe I'm actually seeing you two with my own eyes!"

Mebius chuckled to himself.

"It warms my heart to meet the newest generation of warriors. However, time is of utmost importance. I'm afraid we'll have to save the questions for later. Father of Ultra summoned you all here because there's been a disturbance at the Monster Graveyard," Seven explained.

"One of our warriors, Ultraman Hikari, went to investigate and nearly had his light drained from him. Whatever this new disturbance is, it has the ability to devour the light inside an Ultra. I'm sure you all know what happens when we lose our light," Mebius said gravely.

"We die," Daichi said quietly.

"To be more accurate, the Ultraman within you dies. You will at most suffer memory loss and physical handicaps for a while before returning to normal. Should an Ultra lose his or her light, there is no chance of them being revived unless a powerful entity or being intervenes on their behalf. Several of your seniors such as Tiga and Dyna have experienced this, even my own son Zero as well."

The cheerful atmosphere from before took on a serious tone as the group listened to Seven and Mebius.

"Is there a way to defeat this new evil?" Hikari inquired.

"There is one hope we have, an Ultra with the power to take another Ultra's powers for herself to use in combat. It has been prophesied she will restore balance to the universe by combining all our powers to banish this ultimate evil."

"Who is this Ultra?"

"Corona. My daughter," Seven answered.

* * *

"I need a break!" Mirai panted, resting her hands on her knees as she panted heavily.

Training with Zero was no simple task, since her brother kept pushing the limits of her endurance to the limit. She already lost count of how many times Zero managed to either flip, knock her off balance, or sent her flying backwards all together. Every part of her body was aching in protest to the brutal mock battles engaged with her brother, forcing Mirai to rest lest she keels over in exhaustion.

"There's no breaks when fighting for your life Mirai," Zero scolded but acquiesced to his sister's request.

"My entire body hurts, even in places I thought unimaginable."

His sister's comment caused Zero to break out in laughter.

"You think you have it tough? I had to wear a suit of armor when I trained with Ultraman Leo," he said once he stopped laughing.

"A suit of armor? Why?"

"Let's just say I nearly did something that could've jeopardised the entire Land of Light. If our father hadn't stopped me in time back then, I would have become a second Belial."

Belial.

Mirai kept hearing that name over and over but her knowledge on Belial was limited.

"Zero, what exactly did this Belial do? I keep hearing his name but the information I have on him isn't much."

"Belial was my greatest enemy prior to my triumph over him. From what oyaji told me, Belial was an Ultra like we both are, but was tempted by the power of the Plasma Spark. He tried to take it for himself but the immense energy overwhelmed him instead. Then he was banished from the Land of Light and was possessed by Raybrad Seijin, a powerful enemy who had the ability to control monsters. Using that to his advantage, Belial began terrorizing the universe with his army, this time he managed to take the Plasma Spark. It was around this time I was training with Ultraman Leo and oyaji...he was killed during the battle but I managed to stop Belial."

"Wait...father died? Then how did he..."

"I returned the Plasma Spark back to the tower and that seemed to have revived him, along with every other Ultra on the planet."

"I see..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a glowing message that suddenly appeared in the sky.

"What is that?" Mirai asked, standing up and tilting her head but somehow she was able to read the strange language.

"Father of Ultra is calling all the Ultras to the Land of Light," Zero translated.

"Does this mean?..."

"I know you don't want to go to the Land of Light so soon, but this is something we can't ignore."

The younger Ultra took a breath to calm herself.

"Alright. I'll follow you," she said.

Zero donned his Aegis armor and opened up a wormhole for the two of them to travel through.

* * *

-Land of Light-

Father of Ultra's explanation was cut short when a wormhole opened near M78, with Zero and Corona flying out of it moments shortly. Everyone followed Father's gaze and saw the two heading towards their direction. All of the current generation of Ultras recognized the son of Seven right away, but their expressions changed to one of confusion upon seeing the female beside him. Only Daichi knew who she was and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Zero!"

The two Ultras landed and reverted to their human forms.

"Oyaji! We got the message," Zero said.

"Zero my son, it's good to see you here."

Mirai stood awkwardly behind her brother but peered over his shoulder and gave a shy wave to Daichi. The latter spotted her waving and returned the gesture with a reassuring smile. Hikaru and Shou noticed this and discreetly elbowed their friend in the ribs, prompting the Xio member to break off his wave and look at them.

"Do you know her?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea. Hayama Mirai, she's Seven-san's daughter and Ultrawoman Corona."

"Daughter!?"

"Are you two talking about my sister?" Zero said, turning his head to skewer the two UPG members.

"We didn't know you have a sister," Hikaru replied hastily while Shou nodded beside his fellow friend.

"It's not exactly something I go around talking about," Zero replied.

Seven walked over to Mirai and gently nudged her on the shoulder, the indicated towards the group with his head. Mirai had the feeling her father wanted her to introduce herself to the others.

"I'm Hayama Mirai, Ultrawoman Corona and Zero's sister. Nice to meet you all," Mirai introduced with a bow.

"Hi there! I'm Raido Hikaru, Ultraman Ginga."

"Shou, Ultraman Victory."

"I-I'm Asakura Riku, Ultraman Geed."

Riku elbowed Gai in the ribs when the latter failed to realize what was going on, having been engrossed in a conversation with the Minato siblings.

"Gai, I'm Ultraman Orb."

"Hey there! I'm Minato Katsumi, Ultraman Rosso and this is my younger brother Isami, he's Ultraman Blu."

Mirai gave another bow and smiled at the entourage before hiding behind her brother once more. Zero tried to get his sister to stop being shy but the latter clung to him like a koala, refusing to let go. Seven noticed the closer bond his children now shared and smiled to himself. It seems Mirai was slowly starting to take down the barriers built around her heart, and Zero could be the key to unlocking that.

He was her older brother after all.

Once the introductions were over and done with, Mirai hid behind her brother's back while occasionally peering over his shoulder to stare at the other hosts.

"Where is Mebius? I thought I saw him earlier," Zero inquired when he noticed the latter wasn't with his father.

"He has gone to the Monster Graveyard with Hikari to investigate the mysterious darkness that has recently appeared there. They should be coming back soon," Seven replied.

No sooner did Seven speak these words did Mebius and Hikari return with the former nearly unconscious as the latter supported his entire body weight. Mother of Ultra noticed this right away and rushed over with several members of the Silver Crusade. They gently placed Mebius onto a stretcher and whisked him away with a worried Mother looking on behind, for this was the tenth case today that happened.

"Hikari! What happened? Mebius looks like he's on the verge of death!"

"Whatever tried to siphon my light at the Graveyard returned and tried to finish its task. Mebius tried to buy me time and ended up in that condition. I'm sorry...if only I was stronger.." Hikari clenched his hands in anger as he spoke.

"You and Mebius did your best. I'm sure he does not blame you for what happened to him."

Hikari gave a curt bow and hurried off to the healing quarters to check up on Mebius.

"Your assignment is to investigate the Monster Graveyard and discover the identity of this new threat. However, if you find yourself in trouble, you are to fall back and return to the Land of Light. Do not try and engage it by yourselves," Seven said.

The others nodded and pulled out their transformation devices. Mirai noticed they were all different and unconsciously touched her left hand where her Corona Spark rested.

"Ginga!"

"X!"

"Geed!"

"Ultraman-san, Ultraman Tiga-san, lend me your powers of light!"

Everyone transformed and flew off towards where Mirai assumed the Monster Graveyard was located.

Suddenly the communicator Hayate gave her began to vibrate intensely against her wrist. Mirai flipped the screen open and was greeted with Sakura's image as her fellow GUARD member connected with her.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Mirai, wherever you are we need you to come back now! There's a new seijin attacking Shibuya and none of our weapons are working on it!"

The siblings exchanged quick glances.

"I'm coming," was her short response before the screen went blank.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Celsius Fate~_

**Next time: Mirai and her brother arrive back on Earth and face off against an enemy Zero once fought previously. Orb and the others approach the Monster Graveyard and Geed becomes possessed by an old enemy who knows Hikari and Mebius. Mirai also meets a member of Ultimate Force Zero, and a mysterious stranger begins plotting to rid Earth of Corona and Zero once and for all. **


	5. Chapter V: Evil Awakens I

**Summary: Zero has been assigned to watch over Earth after defeating Belial's forces. He is tasked to bring back a hidden Ultra to the Land of Light, only to realise the new Ultra is none other than his sister. Mirai wanted nothing more than to live in peace after losing her family to Empera Seijin's attack 13 years prior. When a fateful encounter triggers her true heritage as a Ultrawoman, Mirai is forced between accepting her destiny or fighting against everything she stands for. However she must make a choice soon for a growing darkness is making its way into the universe, and she holds the key to Earth's very survival.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Ultraman aside from my OC**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ultrawoman Corona**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter V: Evil Awakens I**

Zero used his Aegis Armor for the second time to transport the two of them back to Earth after Father of Ultra and Ultra Seven allowed them to leave. Mirai flew behind her brother in silence, trying to wrap her head around the other Ultras she had just met back on M78. She wasn't going to admit it, but seeing Daichi again made her happier than she had been in the past few days.

"Are you thinking of someone?" Zero asked from beside his sibling.

"Maybe," Mirai said in response.

"It's Daichi isn't it?" her brother teased.

"H-How did you know?"

"I can see it all over your face little sister. You like him don't you?"

"I just think X has a unique appearance compared to the rest of us!" she tried to defend, finding herself blushing and was furiously glad her Ultrawoman appearance couldn't give it away.

The older Ultra could hear the embarrassment in his sister's voice and refrained from teasing her further. In retrospect, Zero was glad his sister was finally opening up and accepting her heritage as an Ultra. Though the protective side of him wanted to hide her from the other newer Ultras, but seeing how she was starting to warm up to Daichi, maybe it would be best if she got to know the latter better.

"If you like him, you should tell him."

"Aniki!"

Mirai covered her mouth with her hands and hid her face when she realized what she just said unconsciously.

"Did you just call me aniki?" Zero asked, crossing his arms and smirking.

"S-Shut up!" Mirai muttered.

"I'm happy you called me that Mirai. It means you're starting to accept me as your brother."

"Don't expect to hear it too often idiot."

Zero chuckled to himself and the duo continued on their journey.

* * *

Ultraman Hikari joined the rest of the entourage halfway towards the Monster Graveyard.

"Hikari, how is Mebius doing?" Gai inquired from the front.

"Mother of Ultra managed to stabilize him. He's resting for now, but if he pushes his limits he'll be on bed rest for at least a month."

"I see. Then I hope we find the source of this darkness before any more harm can come to the other Ultras."

"This evil is cunning, it hides itself and attacks when we are not aware. When we arrive at the Monster Graveyard, we are to be vigilant."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Up ahead," Ginga said as they came upon the Monster Graveyard.

The group landed at their destination and slowly began making their way around the perimeter.

"There's a very strong presence of Minus Energy here," Hikari noted as the air grew thicker around the group.

"I can hardly breathe in here," X commented.

Katsumi and Isami were in the rear of the group as they trailed behind their seniors, the siblings having never been in a place such as the graveyard. Even Riku was somewhat frightened of the place.

Something suddenly struck Isami across the chest, causing Ultraman Blu to grunt in pain and look down to see where he had been attacked.

"Isami!"

The others heard the commotion and rushed over to the siblings.

"What happened?" Victory asked of the siblings.

"I don't know. S-Something attacked me," Blu replied as Katsumi helped his brother stand.

Without warning, Geed clutched his head and stumbled backwards from the group as a black cloud swarmed over his body.

"Geed!"

"Something...something is trying to take control of me!" Geed yelled, his head threatening to burst with the intense pain he was feeling.

"We need to purify the darkness from Geed before it consumes him!" Hikari said.

Ginga, X, and Victory stepped forward with Victory assuming his Knight form.

"Ginga Comfort!"

"Purify Wave!"

Victory joined in by playing a melody on his Knight Timbre and the others watched anxiously, hoping the light would be able to disperse the evil that was looming towards Geed. The melodies surrounded the black cloud but Riku cried out in pain as the darkness constricted his body. A shockwave emitted outwards from Geed's body, destroying the light energy and knocking the other Ultras onto their backs.

Orb was the first back on his feet and immediately he realized something was wrong with Geed.

"Riku! Are you alright?"

Geed's normally blue eyes had turned a dark red, reminiscent of his possession by Belial.

"Riku!"

Hikari grabbed Orb's arm as the latter tried to move towards his friend.

"Stop. He's been possessed by the Minus Energy," the older Ultra warned.

"We can't just leave him like this!" Orb argued.

An ominous voice echoed around the Ultra warriors at that point and the group was on high alert.

"This body is mine at last! Belial's blood served its purpose at last," the voice came from Geed.

"Who are you? What have you done with Geed?" Hikari demanded, instantly taking an offensive position while the others did the same.

The mysterious figure controlling Geed turned to look at the group of warriors, and in the blink of an eye, attacked them before they could even have a chance to react. That one attack alone was enough to turn their blinkers red, and left them struggling to get up from the ground.

"Not bad. I like this body," the imposter said.

"Release Geed this instant!" Hikari tried to stand but fell on one knee.

"You call yourselves Ultra warriors? Don't make me laugh. One attack and you're all blinking red, I thought the new generation of warriors would be stronger than this. Seems I underestimated you all," Geed scoffed.

"Riku! I know you can hear me!" Gai grunted, pushing himself to stand.

"Riku? So that's this boy's name eh? Shame. He can't hear you anymore. From now on, _I'm _in control of this body. You know me very well, Ultraman Hikari."

Hikari lifted his head in confusion at that point.

"That voice...it can't be..."

Geed cackled maliciously and disappeared into a wormhole.

* * *

The members of GUARD were more than happy when they finally saw Mirai arriving back on Earth alongside her brother. A Mecha Gomora seemingly appeared from nowhere and wreaked havoc upon the city. None of their missiles or blasters were any good against the giant robot, and the group were forced to switch to hit and run tactics to buy time until Mirai returned from wherever she was.

"Mirai!" Sakura shouted, breathing a sigh of relief as her friend flew past already transformed.

"What is that thing?" Mirai dodged out of the way as a missile came flying towards her.

"Mecha Gomora, I fought one once back when I met an Earthling named Rei."

"Tell me later," Mirai landed on her feet and lifted her hands, standing alongside her brother as the siblings faced off against the robot.

* * *

-M78-

Father and Mother of Ultra were alarmed when they saw the badly injured group returning from their scouting mission to the Monster Graveyard.

"Hikari! Everyone! What in the world happened?" Father of Ultra rushed over to support the warriors.

"We were ambushed...by something...and Geed was taken," Orb said.

"Taken? What do you mean taken?" Mother of Ultra held her hands against her chest in worry.

The Plasma Spark slowly began restoring their energy and the color timers on their chest gradually stopped blinking. The warriors were able to stand up and allowed the Silver Cross members to inspect them for further signs of damage.

"Empera Seijin," Hikari said, looking at Father and Mother.

"Empera Seijin was destroyed by Mebius. Why are you saying his name all of a sudden?" Father of Ultra questioned.

"Empera Seijin is the one who possessed Geed," Hikari finished.

Everyone turned to look at Hikari at that moment.

"Nii-san...did you say Empera Seijin?"

Mebius slowly made his way towards Hikari and the others, a hand clutching his lower left waist in pain, every movement causing agony to his already injured body.

"Mebius! You shouldn't be moving in your condition," Mother of Ultra hurried over and tried to heal the young Ultra but Mebius shook his head.

"Is it true?" Mebius asked, eyes locking with Hikari.

"Yes."

* * *

Mirai grunted as she was thrown backwards into a building after Mecha Gomora shrugged her off its back. Zero changed into his Luna Miracle form and took over for his sister, giving her a chance to recuperate. Forcing herself to stand after being thrown, the Ultra studied the robot carefully, looking for signs of weakness or an opening to strike. It seemed Zero had everything under control since he was more than a match for the robot.

She was about to join back in the fray when a stranger landed in front of her.

"Zero-chan, duck!" the figure shouted.

Her brother seemed to recognize the voice and rolled over out of the way as a fireball hurtled towards the robot.

"Watch where you throw that Glen!" her brother scolded.

"Uh..." Mirai stood there awkwardly.

"Who do we have here?" the stranger turned and leaned in to study her intensely.

"Idiot! Stop flirting with my sister," Zero growled, smacking Glen upside the head.

Mecha Gomora took this chance to launch an ambush attack on the trio but Mirai managed to see the robot charging up for an energy shot.

"Aniki!"

Jumping in front of her brother just as Mecha Gomora unleashed a energy ray towards them, Mirai threw up a shield and tried to block the attack but the ray grew in intensity, eventually forcing her feet to inch backwards bit by bit.

"Mirai!"

"Kill it now!" she screamed, her timer blinking rapidly in red.

Her brother and his friend immediately leaped into action and unleashed their strongest attacks on the robot, succeeding in blowing it up. Mirai dispersed the shield and fell on her knees panting heavily.

"Mirai, are you alright?" Zero knelt beside her.

"I'm fine. Just tired," she replied wearily.

"Oi Zero-chan, since when did you have a sister?"

"Since oyaji told me about her. Now why the hell are you here? Where's Mirror Knight and the other two?"

"They went to visit the Princess. I stuck around for a bit but got bored and left to find you. Now are you going to introduce me to your sister or what?" Glenfire asked, lightly smacking his friend on the shoulder.

"Ugh. You give me a headache," Zero rested his forehead on his hand briefly.

"Mirai, meet Glenfire. Glenfire, meet Mirai, my younger sister who is also Ultrawoman Corona."

"Ultrawoman Corona eh? I guess she took the name from your Strong Corona form?" Glen asked, swiping a hand over his head and causing fire to erupt briefly.

"Oyaji was the one who named her. Has nothing to do with my Corona form."

The Garuda Strike Team flew overhead at that moment, interrupting the conversation as Mirai waved to them.

* * *

A shadowy figure observed silently from afar, having witnessed the battle between the two Ultras and the Mecha Gamora they had sent.

"Ultrawoman Corona..."

The figure hadn't counted on a new Ultra appearing to defend Earth. The last Ultra to do so had been Mebius, and he had already departed after defeating Empera Seijin. Ten years had gone by without a trace of a new Giant of Light to protect this planet, but it seems they were wrong.

Zero showing up only served to complicate matters even further.

"I must get rid of you two...to revive my beloved Zera. No one will stand in my way," the figure swore.

A gust of wind blew through at that moment, lowering the hood to reveal a young man in his mid-twenties with an angry-looking scar going down the left side of his face from his forehead down towards his eye. Both his pupils glowed bright red the longer he continued staring at the Ultras.

"Soon Zera...soon we'll be together again," he murmured, cradling a pendant in his hand.

The pendant glowed softly for a brief moment before going dormant.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Celsius Fate~_

**Next time: Mebius forces himself to go after the Empera Seijin possessed Riku, which pushes him past his limits. The other Ultras chase after their friend to prevent him from doing stupid things. A new kaiju arises that proves formidable for Corona, and Mirai discovers yet another new power that allows her to attain greater strength.**


End file.
